


Виновата Клэри

by nordorst



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordorst/pseuds/nordorst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бы ни происходило, во всем виновата Клэри. Алек убежден, что не войди она в их жизнь, не случилось бы и половины того, что случилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

За гаражами чисто. Бесшумной поступью Алек огибает заржавелые балки, направляясь к застывшему фургону с перекошенной дверью. Его руки не дрожат, пальцы уверенно сжимают лук, натягивая тетиву. Он почти не дышит, ориентируясь на малейший порыв ветра и шелест травы — демоны, как правило, смердят гнилым, это невозможно не заметить. И ходят они совершенно неаккуратно. За некоторыми исключениями, конечно же.  
  
Тонкости охоты Алек зарубил себе на носу еще в детстве. Но лучшим он так и не стал. По крайней мере, он может гордиться своими показателями и достойным воспитанием — образец для подражания, послушный сын и понимающий старший брат.  
  
За фургоном — тоже никого. Алек заглядывает внутрь, убеждается, что салон пуст, и опускает лук.  
  
Ему ничего не угрожает.  
  
— Джейс, — выдыхает он после пары коротких гудков и оглядывается, — он ушел.  
  
С полминуты он выслушивает наставления Джейса, сбрасывает звонок первым и переводит разочарованный взгляд на фургон. Светлая груда железа молчаливо смотрит на него разбитыми фарами.  
  
День действительно выдается дерьмовым.  
  
Атмосферу накаляла эта взбалмошная _примитивная_ , которая своим голосом портила не только настроение, но и эстетику момента. Приходилось сдерживаться — Джейс ясно дал понять, что терпеть его выходки он не намерен: злился в ответ, принимал чужую сторону и вообще обращался в незнакомого Алеку человека.  
  
— Будь с ней помягче, — как-то проронила Иззи, коснувшись его плеча заботливой рукой.  
  
Помягче Алек быть пытался, но случайных встреч не искал и даже устыдился, когда понял, что просчитывает каждый ее шаг, лишь бы в будущем сократить их контакты до нуля. Этого, конечно же, сделать было невозможно.  
  
Чувствовать укор со стороны родителей и отвечать на него: «А я им говорил» — было глупо, поэтому Алек держал рот на замке, покорно внимал словам матери и надеялся, что вернуть былую репутацию семьи удастся малой кровью.  
  
Не то, чтобы он был очень консервативен, просто следовать собственному компасу логики и справедливости было его жизненным кредо, и менять он ничего не собирался. Все эти затеи он изначально трактовал как предательство, но, как правило, голос истины никто не слышит.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Иззи встречает его в дверях Института, и Алек ловит на себе обеспокоенный взгляд.  
  
— Я провалился, — он снимает с себя колчан и кладет лук на оружейную стойку. — Я хотел срезать путь, но в итоге он ушел в другую сторону. Просчет был неверный. Я не…  
  
— Алек! — Джейс с грохотом спускается с металлической лестницы, и Алек почему-то уверен, что он сейчас его ударит. — Никогда — никогда, слышишь? — не уходи на охоту один. Ты представляешь, что тут было?  
  
Алек пытается оправдаться — безуспешно, потому что его не слушают.  
  
— Еще раз, — Джейс поднимает руку с указательным пальцем, — и я обещаю обеспечить тебе медленную и мучительную смерть.  
  
— Вообще-то он ближе всех находился к демону, чтобы его устранить, — вступается Иззи. — Мама сама посчитала нужным не ставить нас в известность.  
  
— И он упустил его.  
  
— Джейс!  
  
— Что — Джейс? Иззи, твой брат мог позвонить мне до того, а не после. Алек, бесспорно, отличный воин, но кто знает, кем мог оказаться этот демон? У нас не было информации.  
  
— Он себе места не находил, — поясняет поведение Джейса Иззи, видя озадаченное лицо Алека. — Играет в строгую мамашу, потому что язык не повернется сказать, как он волновался.  
  
Алек честно не знает, чем себя оправдать, и не уверен, уместно ли это вообще.  
  
Начинается все с Клэри.  
  
Уверенная в собственной правоте, она прокладывает свой путь устоявшимися традициями Конклава и мировоззрением самого Алека. Он считает это не просто возмутительным, а как минимум — ужасной и непродуманной оплеухой всему свету. Потому что — закон есть закон, а какая-то Клэри из примитивных (ладно, Алек помнит, что она охотник) не в праве в одночасье все подстроить под себя.  
  
Но остальные поддерживают ее, и остается только сжать зубы и покорно следовать за ними.  
  
Алеку так хочется найти виноватых, потому что в определенный момент точка невозврата пересекается, и вся жизнь катится к черту. Смириться с собственным провалом он не может, потому что считает, что делает все правильно.  
  
И ведь действительно делает.  
  
Но то тянущее ощущение недостатка и собственной неполноценности толкают его на отчаянные поступки.  
  
Так, на позапрошлой неделе он первым кидается в нападение, несмотря на то, что опасность еще не переступает рамку критичного. Джейс после резко одергивает его за воротник, отчитывает, как маленького ребенка, и они ссорятся.  
  
Позднее они попадут в засаду, а Клэри не сможет вовремя перегруппироваться, чтобы отразить удар. Решение действовать быстро и необдуманно Алек принимает меньше чем за секунду, и в следующее мгновение его плечо отдается невыносимой болью. Потом Клэри очень извиняется, Джейс благодарит, а Иззи — долго и молчаливо смотрит.  
  
То, что ему выпадает честь единолично устранить демона неподалеку от новостроек, у которых находился, Алек считает едва ли не подарком свыше. Потому что занять голову тактикой боя — именно то, что нужно.  
  
И его не настораживает абсолютно ничего, потому что мотив, как объясняет себе сам, лежит в семье.  
  
— Поговорить не хочешь? — Иззи стоит в дверях его спальни, но Алек делает вид, что слишком занят. Поэтому он отвечает:  
  
— А что-то случилось? — продолжая неотрывно сверяться с отчетами, которые требуется сдать к полуночи. Следовало закрыть дверь, чтобы не чувствовать себя сейчас неловко.  
  
Он боковым зрением ловит движение в свою сторону и поднимает голову. Его сестра выглядит как никогда решительно.  
  
— Я бы хотела знать, если случилось, — говорит Иззи. — Алек, тебе на счастье, что никто из родителей просто не дошел до твоей спальни раньше меня. Потому что я слышала разговор отца с кем-то из представителей свыше. Они получают отчеты и удивляются твоей внезапной активности.  
  
Она переводит дыхание и упирается руками в стол, нависая сверху:  
  
— Так ты мне расскажешь или мне тебя силой пытать? Дело в Джейсе?  
  
— Что? — удивляется Алек. — Нет, что ты. Какой Джейс.  
  
Он прерывается и смотрит на Иззи снова, понимая, что избежать разговора сейчас не выйдет.  
  
— Я правда не знаю, с чего вы взяли, что мое желание идти наперекор планам Валентина является чем-то фантастическим. Я похож на того, кто сидит в стороне?  
  
— Ты похож на того, кто взвешивает решения, Алек. Действительно взвешивает — разумно и с умным подходом. Ты единственный из всех нас, кто никогда не прогадывает в этом деле.  
  
— Только вы меня никогда не слушаете.  
  
— Неправда, — возражает Иззи и тут же теряется под вопросительным взглядом, потому что совсем недавно она лично протестовала против слов Алека насчет «это не по закону». — Ладно. Совсем немного не слушаем. Но у нас у каждого есть свои причины, ты ведь сам прекрасно это понимаешь.  
  
— Я не стремлюсь говорить о ваших причинах, — справедливо замечает Алек. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы пытались лезть в мои. К тому же я уже сказал — ничего не случилось.  
  
— Джейс волнуется.  
  
— Джейс отлично проводит время в спальне Клэри.  
  
— Ты не прав, — неожиданно резко обрывает его Иззи. — Если ты решил докопаться до Клэри из-за своей ревности к Джейсу, то тебе стоит пересмотреть свою тактику. Он хочет помочь.  
  
Алек тушуется и опускает взгляд к отчетам:  
  
— Я не… Это не из-за ревности.  
  
— Ты дважды это опровергаешь. Так что происходит?  
  
Алек честно не знает, как все это объяснить — об этом проще просто умолчать, но дверь неожиданно распахивается, и в комнату, свежий и довольный, забегает Макс:  
  
— Скажи Джейсу, что руну воспламенения можно использовать в любом возрасте!  
  
И Алек облегченно выдыхает.  
  
На следующий день Институт получает координаты наибольшей демонической активности и высылает туда группу охотников — после недавних прецедентов из Идриса настойчиво прислали подкрепление. Алек перехватывает на себе строгий взгляд матери и ему хочется сгореть от стыда — почему, он сам не понимает.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты прекрасно осознаешь, что делаешь, — ее голос отдает сталью, и она привычно не обнимает его.  
  
Конечно, он осознает. Иначе зачем ему это делать?  
  
Зал вдруг озаряется ярким лиловым отсветом пламени, и Алек поднимает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Магнусом Бейном. Тот деловито стоит у созданного портала и, сложив перед собой руки, гостеприимно улыбается, как будто приглашает к себе в дом.  
  
Посмотрев на по-прежнему непреклонную мать, Алек обходит ее стороной, не задевая плечом, и шагает в фиолетовое пламя.  
  
Миссия завершается успешно, несмотря на крышесносный адреналин, который зашкаливает сразу же, как местность перестает быть безопасной и превращается в поле боя. Впервые за долгое время в руках появляется решительность, а меткость полета стрел будоражит кровь получше любого энергетика. Алек прикрывает всех и почти купается в лучах собственного довольства. И когда демоны полностью подчищены, он облегченно выдыхает, они заходят на заброшенный склад, где должен будет открыться портал. И взгляд Магнуса Бейна неожиданно остро колит по совести, как если бы это Иззи стояла сейчас на его месте.  
  


* * *

  
  
— Тебя отстранили от миссий, — Джейс сидит напротив, разгоняя остатки чая по чашке. Он всегда так делает, когда нервничает, и Алек непроизвольно задерживается на этом жесте дольше нужного.  
  
А потом до него доходит:  
  
— Как это — отстранили? — он хмурится и даже откладывает вилку в сторону. — Ты шутишь?  
  
Сейчас утро, и в заведении практически никого нет. Легкая музыка шуршит в старых колонках, молодой официант протирает столы, а звонкий колокольчик над дверью, поникший, молчит.  
  
Джейс тяжело вздыхает, как будто он должен сейчас сказать что-то важное, и Алек очень хочет услышать это поскорее. Потому что самые плохие предчувствия начинают закрадываться в его голову и завоевывать все мысли.  
  
— Родители решили, что тебе стоит немного отдохнуть, — начинает Джейс, и Алек едва сдерживается, чтобы не ударить по столу — неужели смотреть на него так сложно? Или это стыд? Что происходит? Но Джейс как будто не замечает и продолжает: — Конклав считает, что есть определенные… причины твоих поступков. Поэтому тебе следует отправиться в Идрис. Думаю, они хотят обезопасить тебя.  
  
— От чего обезопасить, Джейс? — Алек не понимает.  
  
— Ты как будто предохранителя лишился, ты сам это замечаешь? — Джейс, наконец, смотрит ему в глаза. — Серьезно, приятель, это важно. Что случилось?  
  
— Да ничего у меня не случилось, — в который раз повторяет Алек и не может объяснить, почему вспышка гнева растет все больше. Наверное, прямо сейчас он смог бы ударить Джейса. — Почему, когда у меня, наконец, стало получаться делать что-то нормально, то все сразу считают меня опасным? Почему никто не подумает лишний раз о Клэри? — заметив, как поменялось лицо Джейса, Алек сбавил обороты: — Прости.  
  
— Насчет Клэри мы уже с тобой говорили, — терпеливо говорит Джейс. — Алек, пойми, то, что ты отлично справляешься с задачей охотников и убиваешь демонов — несомненно, хороший показатель, но есть одно но.  
  
Алек молчит, давая возможность Джейсу высказаться. Тот понимает и, кивнув, ставит чашку на стол:  
  
— Ты отравлен.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Яд демона, — поясняет Джейс, и Алеку вдруг кажется, что он играется с ним. — Помнишь, в прошлом месяце мы прогнали одного из демонов в подвале заброшенного торгового центра? Тебе тогда досталось.  
  
— Это была царапина, — не признает Алек.  
  
— Все верно, — не спорит с ним Джейс, — но демон оказался куда более… хитрым. Его яд отличается от остальных. Он поднимает уровень адреналина в твоей крови, поэтому ты чувствуешь себя, как на усилителях.  
  
— Ты хотел сказать — на наркоте?  
  
— Я хотел сказать то, что я сказал, — начинает заводиться Джейс. — Ты должен отправиться в Идрис.  
  
Неожиданно для себя Алек облегченно выдыхает и расслабленно откидывается на спинку стула.  
  
— То есть родители прислали тебя, как самого успешного в области дипломатии, поговорить со мной и отправить меня в Идрис? А почему они сами не решились взяться за столь сложное занятие?  
  
— Алек, — с нажимом произносит Джейс.  
  
— Ладно, я понял, — он поднимается, оставляет пару купюр на столе и, постояв рядом, повторяет: — Понял. Серьезно. Идрис, отдых… лечение?  
  
— Может, недолгое, — нехотя говорит Джейс. — Алек, послушай…  
  
Алек слушает. Джейсу действительно жаль, но так лучше для него самого.  
  
Конечно же, как иначе.  
  
Все это начинается с Клэри, потому что если бы не она, то и миссии бы этой не было. Не было бы отравления, не было бы этих странных взглядов и разговоров. Стоит отдать должное спасибо, что его не заперли, как подверженного влиянию демона, в одной из палат медицинского крыла.  
  
Когда Алек входит в зал, за столом сидят Клэри, Иззи и Магнус Бейн, который внимательно слушает их, впрочем, не без скучающего выражения на лице.  
  
— О, Алек, — Иззи поднимается и улыбается, прекрасно осведомленная о недавно состоявшемся разговоре. — Клэри, кажется, нашла зацепку.  
  
— Меня не интересует, — отмахивается Алек и, проходя мимо, игнорирует пристальный взгляд мага, которым тот его провожает.  
  
— Тебе даже не интересно узнать, где может быть спрятана Чаша? — Клэри как будто уязвлена. И Алек резко разворачивается, идет к ней и ударяет по столу прямо перед ее носом. Он хочет сказать что-то, насчет того, что это не его дело, чтобы она не лезла к нему, раз прекрасно справляется сама, но растерянный взгляд зеленых глаз, недоумевающая Иззи и — Алек оглядывается — заинтересованный Магнус Бейн сбивают с него всю спесь.  
  
Он стыдливо убирает руки в карманы и, не поднимая головы, уходит к себе.  
  


* * *

  
  
— Обратная составляющая _отравления_ — это неконтролируемые вспышки гнева, — Магнус появляется в тренировочном зале этим же вечером. Он театрально кривится и выделяет голосом слово «отравление», и подходит ближе.  
  
Алек уже порядком устал — при тренировках достичь того же ощущения легкости, как в бою, невозможно. Но он взмок, а снимать с себя футболку при Магнусе не хочется.  
  
 — Впрочем, Александр, — Магнус останавливается в метре от него и, в неверном свете сверкая лаком для ногтей, говорит: — Чем дольше времени ты ничего не предпринимаешь, тем сложнее будет вытравить из тебя яд.   
  
— Завтра утром я буду в Идрисе. Если ты говоришь о том, что я должен сложить руки и угомониться, то там у меня на это будет достаточно времени.  
  
Магнус пружинит на ногах, и Алек ловит себя на мысли, что засмотрелся на его игру пальцами. Кажется, маг чувствует себя неловко, но Алек не знает, что сделать.  
  
— Есть один… способ, — наконец уклончиво и нерасторопно говорит Магнус и, спохватившись, объясняет: — Ну, обойти эти твои переходы в Идрис и спокойно продолжить свою… скажем, битву бок о бок с друзьями. Это ведь очень важно для тебя. Твой парабатай, твоя сестра и подружка.  
  
Алек интересуется, что для этого нужно, но Магнус лишь просит довериться.  
  
— Какая тебе с этого выгода?  
  
Но Магнус ловко избегает вопроса:  
  
— Если ты считаешь, что маги всегда ужасно меркантильны и расчетливы… — он делает паузу и смотрит — Алек уверен — с насмешкой. — …то ты прав. Впрочем, мне нет выгоды оставлять тебя в дураках, Александр, поэтому в этот раз тебе стоит поверить мне на слово.  
  
И Алек ему почему-то верит.  
  


* * *

  
  
Алек не в первый раз находится в квартире Магнуса Бейна, но впервые — по собственному и тайному делу. В нос ударяет запах благовоний, а случайно задетая ветряная мельница издает приглушенный приятный звук. Алек сжимает в кулак бамбуковые трубочки, смущенный возникшим шумом, и не может отделаться от мысли, что попал в индийский квартал неподалеку от Манхэттена.  
  
— Не стой в дверях, я тебя умоляю, — просит Магнус, и Алек идет на звук его голоса.  
  
Во всем виновата Клэри.  
  
Алек стоит посреди пестрой комнаты, чувствуя себя совершенно неловко, и смотрит на то, как Магнус расчищает диван от расшитых подушек.  
  
Верх гостеприимства.  
  
— Я не намерен оставаться здесь дольше, чем того требует наш уговор, — на всякий случай поясняет Алек и замирает, заметив насмешливый взгляд.  
  
— В ногах правды нет, а мне нужно немного времени, чтобы все подготовить.  
  
— Ты так и не скажешь, что ты собираешься сделать?  
  
Алеку кажется, что его обыграли в карты.  
  
— На твоем месте я бы озаботился отсутствием чая, как пример, — Магнус, как будто вспомнив об этом, делает непонятный Алеку жест, и на стеклянном столике материализуется стаканчик с маркой из близлежащей кофейни.  
  
Алек смеряет его очень недоверчивым взглядом, и Магнус, проходя мимо, непринужденно пожимает плечами:  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
Чай оказывается простым зеленым и без сахара — выбор самого Магнуса, и, по вкусу Алека, достаточно хороший. А задумка, по его профессиональному мнению, не блещет гениальностью. Но его убеждают, что это должно сработать и ничего страшного не произойдет.  
  
Магнус говорит, что важное в их деле — не допустить промаха в пропорциях, и Алек ни за что бы не стал его отвлекать, предпочтя наблюдать за сосредоточенным лицом и ловкими пальцами.  
  
Магнус говорит, что следует повысить уровень адреналина с помощью зелья — на максимально возможный уровень. А потом вырубить под корень, чтобы действие сразу же прекратилось.  
  
Магнус говорит, что выработка адреналина способствует устранению яда в крови, поэтому если за процессом вести наблюдение, то так можно обезопасить жизнь самого Алека, который то и дело, что кидается под меч.  
  
— И у тебя есть особое заклинание, чтобы… ну... — Алек делает неопределенный жест рукой.  
  
— Есть много способов сбросить адреналин, — важно говорит Магнус и ставит перед ним стеклянную колбу со светящейся жидкостью. — Ты, что и следовало ожидать от сумеречного охотника, выбрал кулаки и опасность. Сейчас ты осознаешь и склонен согласиться со своими друзьями-ангелочками, что твое поведение в последнее время просто ужасно.  
  
— Я не… — Алек чувствует, что снова начинает раздражаться, но в этот раз его что-то сдерживает.  
  
Магнус перебивает:  
  
— Дай мне закончить, — он пересекает границы личного пространства, что ставит Алека в тупик. — Этого флакона достаточно, чтобы избавить тебя от жажды, но лишь на некоторое время. Тебе придется осилить его в несколько заходов — чем больше ты себя износишь, тем лучше, поверь мне.  
  
— И что я буду делать здесь, где нет ни монстров, ни даже беговой дорожки? — парирует Алек. — Сяду на твоем цветном диване и буду злобно пережидать, пока не лопну?  
  
Теперь план Магнуса кажется невероятно глупым. То есть, он и раньше таким был, но сейчас не верится, что такая простая тактика может подействовать. Даже сам Магнус кажется каким-то несерьезным — цветным, разодетым во все самое вызывающее и с невероятной способностью складывать пальцы в кулак — плавно, последовательно и эстетично.  
  
— Ты не даешь отчет своим действиям, когда тебя кроет, — тем временем продолжает Магнус. — Разве ты в состоянии вспомнить сейчас в подробности хоть одно из прошедших сражений?  
  
Алек стоит неподвижно и невольно рассматривает высветленные пряди в черных волосах. Неужели и подводка на его глазах тоже блестит? Потом он спохватывается:  
  
— Ты намекаешь, что у меня голова отключается?  
  
Алек считает, что он выглядит интересно.  
  
— Не намекаю, — безмятежно тронув кафф на своем ухе, Магнус отступает назад и просто разводит руками: — Я тебе прямо об этом говорю: твоя голова отключается, Александр.  
  
— Алек.  
  
Тот его не понимает и сбивается с мысли. И Алек повторяет:  
  
— Я Алек.  
  
Он неотрывно следит за тонкими пальцами, что цепляют рокс с полки со склянками, которыми оказываются бокалы, и уже в следующее мгновение в воздухе появляется запах спиртного.  
  
— Смысл сказанного не меняется, _Алек_ , — ехидничает Магнус, а затем тяжело вздыхает. — Послушай. У тебя действительно проблемы, и если ты не хочешь попробовать решить их с моей помощью, то у тебя будет уйма времени, чтобы решить их в Идрисе. Уверен, что местная «терапия» будет несколько отличаться от моей. Потому что… ну какой маг, сам рассуди, в здравом уме, — Магнус закатывает глаза, — станет варить зелья нефилимам за просто так. Потому что иначе они просто разорятся. Думаешь, они разорятся, чтобы выбить из тебя… все это?  
  
— Выходит, ты либо тот самый маг без ума, либо ты сейчас серьезно водишь меня за нос.  
  
Терпения не остается. А еще Алек серьезно _чувствует_ охоту отбить Магнусу руки.  
  
— Тебе решать, — наконец, произносит Магнус, скрывая очередную ухмылку за глотком виски или рома — чем бы там это ни было, это жутко выводит.  
  
Кажется, у Магнуса обеспокоенный взгляд, но в следующую секунду Алек об этом не думает. В его пальцах — тонкая полупрозрачная рубашка, которая играет в приглушенном свете несколькими цветами. Глаза под слоем черных теней насторожены. А пальцы самого мага сжимают Алеку предплечья.  
  
— Действительно, — негромко говорит Магнус, и Алек может чувствовать его дыхание на своем лице, — я совсем забыл, что твой адреналин повышается и без зелья, которое тебя, кстати, так и не дождалось.  
  
Алеку хочется что-нибудь сломать. Его переполняет гнев, он вспоминает слова Джейса об отстранении, потом он вспоминает Клэри и ее неудачные речевые обороты, ее поступки. Он почти уверен, что всему виной именно она, что если бы она не появилась, что если бы она не присоединилась к ним.  
  
Алек вжимает Магнуса спиной в шкаф и злится еще больше, когда не обнаруживает сопротивления. Ему нужно отбить себе кулаки, ему действительно необходимо сделать что-нибудь ужасное и ввязаться в драку. Но слышит шумный выдох и переводит взгляд на острые скулы, тонкие губы с прозрачным блеском, убеждается, что подводка над его ресницами действительно блестит. Он думает, что Магнус, может быть, слишком красивый, чтобы быть нежитью и Верховным магом в одном лице. Он думает, что проблески золота в темных глазах — это до дурного очаровательно. А еще он почти торжествует, когда впивается в шипящий рот зубами.  
  
Клэри Фрэй действительно никогда не стоило появляться в его жизни.  
  
Алек чувствует освобождение. Его кидает в жар, но этого мало. Он никогда не целовался, а теперь шумно тянет воздух и перехватывается за рубашку Магнуса удобнее, вздергивает его вверх, вынуждает приподняться на носки. Алек ощущает прохладу ладоней на своей шее и стирает губы в грубости, с которой приникает ближе и ближе. Кажется, он пропустил момент, когда чужие руки перестали удерживать бокал.  
  
О, Ангел, он никогда в жизни не был так зол.  
  
Магнус, кажется, пытается сказать что-то, но Алек сильнее впечатывает его в дверцу шкафа и слышит сдавленный вдох, когда, вдруг, осознает, что под его поясницей находится резная ручка.  
  
А потом приходит узнавание - ушатом ледяного ужаса бьет по голове, и Алек смотрит на Магнуса с огромным стыдом. Злость и желание, надменность и негласное соизмерение силами проваливаются сквозь, и Алек жалеет, что не может проваливаться вслед за ними.  
  
Что хуже — ему все еще не хватает воздуха.  
  
Квартира Магнуса застывает в неуютном молчании. В таком же молчании застывает сам Магнус, который, отойдя первым, наконец избегает касания дверной ручки и выглядит гораздо решительнее Алека.  
  
— Александр…  
  
Но Алек не желает его слушать. У него от безвыходности ситуации коленки подкашиваются, в ушах звенит, а страх оказаться разоблаченным таким вот способом усиливает неловкость в несколько раз. Он уже заранее знает, что скажут остальные, если узнают, и оставаться здесь он больше не намерен по нескольким причинам.  
  
И первая из них — ему нужно успеть собрать вещи в Идрис.


	2. Chapter 2

— Надеюсь, у тебя все в порядке, приятель, — голос Джейса в динамике кажется уставшим. Алек научился различать его интонации с самого детства. — Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось уехать. Считай это отпуском от моего великолепия.  
  
— Я не стану это комментировать.  
  
— Очень зря. Я люблю, когда меня хвалят.  
  
Алек усмехается и сбрасывает вызов, откидывает телефон на светлую подушку и устало ерошит волосы. Уже почти неделя его терапии, какой-то, черт возьми, несерьезной терапии, от которой уже становится не просто тошно — омерзительно. Все эти настойки и процедуры, капельницы и разговоры, как с душевнобольным — Алек едва ли не рычит и вспоминает, почему это вообще с ним происходит.  
  
Во всем виновата Клэри. Абсолютно во всем. Случайность или стечение обстоятельств, но именно она тот камень преткновения. Именно из-за нее Алек терпит эти жалкие попытки вернуть его в тонус, именно из-за нее он возвращается снова и снова к тому ужасно постыдному поцелую.  
  
И что удивительно — агрессия всплывает наверх, хочется сломать эти деревянные панели, проломить стены, чтобы все наизнанку, кверху ногами, в беспорядке, до стреска и боли в костяшках.  
  
Алеку кажется это хорошим выходом, не считая внезапно мелькнувшей идеи. Но он не намерен с ней соглашаться.  
  
Соглашаться — нет. Но пойти на поводу у собственных эмоций — да.  
  
Голос Магнуса кажется немного забытым, когда он слышит его впервые за все это время:  
  
— Александр? Удивительное совпадение, я как раз о тебе вспоминал. Как проходит твой курортный отпуск?  
  
Пальцы сильнее сжимают пластмассовый корпус телефона. Алек медлит и управляется с дыханием — глубокий вдох, глубокий выдох, все, как ему наставляли.  
  
— Могло бы быть лучше, — наконец, отвечает он и смотрит в окно. — Я звоню тебе не просто так. Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
  
— Конечно же, не просто.  
  
Голос в динамике не кажется удивленным. Удивленным — нет. Уязвленным — да. Алек молчит, ожидая, что скажет Магнус.  
  
Магнус говорит:  
  
— Полагаю, ты хочешь обсудить это лично. Или я неправ?  
  
Алек задерживает дыхание.  
  
— О, да ладно тебе, Александр, — Магнус усмехается. — Не делай из этого трагедию, я все прекрасно понимаю. И я, безусловно, помогу тебе, если ты помнишь, что всякая помощь имеет свою цену.  
  
— Ты говорил, что…  
  
— Я сказал, что мне невыгодно тебя оставлять в дураках. И, между делом, Александр, тебе придется ускользнуть от этих скучных и недальновидных санитаров, не вызывая подозрений. Я буду ждать тебя на окраине города, потому как, сам знаешь, внутрь мне войти нельзя.  
  
Алек слышит собственный вдох, словно со стороны.  
  
— Когда?  
  
Магнус шелестит чем-то на том краю связи, вероятно, это какая-то бумага или бог один знает, что это может быть. Он царапает чем-то — треск отдается в динамике, — и Алек убеждается, что Магнус действительно что-то записывает.  
  
Молчание затягивается, это начинает нервировать, и Алек собирается спросить снова, но его опережают:  
  
— Сегодня.  
  


* * *

  
  
Сегодня тянется несоизмеримо долго. В пальцах и животе отдает нервозностью, и если бы не собственная решимость, Алек бы назвал себя безумцем. Исполнение долга и непредвзятость в суждениях — это то, чему его обучали. Это то, чем он руководствуется, когда с ловкостью ускользает из отведенной ему комнаты, скрываясь темными коридорами, а после — растворяясь в продрогшей улице.  
  
Магнус не спрашивает его ни о чем, привратником стоит на мокрой траве, и Алек чувствует запах жженого воздуха — издержки магических порталов. В темноте глаза Магнуса отражают отдаленные огни Идриса — блестящая крошка под накрашенными ресницами, и это затягивает Алека на добрую минуту времени.  
  
Магнус, по всей видимости, не торопит его, потому что наверняка знает, с чем имеет дело. Неустойчивый и агрессивный нефилим — последнее, что сейчас следует злить. Но, в конце концов, Магнус спрашивает:  
  
— Мы кого-нибудь ждем? Потому что если нет, нам следует поторопиться.  
  
Алек качает головой, убежденный, что все это по ощущениям, должно быть, похоже на лунатизм. Он смотрит за тем, как Магнус воодушевленно делает вдох с закрытыми глазами, а потом в его ладонях загорается синее.  
  
В следующее мгновение ветер исчезает, звуки стихают, появляется теплый свет, и Алек вздрагивает от громкого и недовольного вскрика кота, на чей хвост он случайно наступает.  
  
 — Он злопамятный, — предупреждает Магнус.  
  
Алек провожает его взглядом, узнавая место. Он не пришел бы сюда снова, но он уверен, что помощь мага действительно будет полезна. Главное — стараться не думать, во что вылетит эта помощь, и что за ценник будет вывешен по окончании.  
  
— Магнус, я…  
  
Магнус перебивает:  
  
— Наверное, ты думаешь, что поступаешь очень и очень неправильно, раз идешь вразрез с желанием твоих родителей.  
  
— Что? Нет, — Алек твердо качает головой и обходит низкий резной стол, на котором нагромождены книги. Он бросает взгляд на мага и сразу же отводит глаза. Кажется, его начинает тошнить от волнения. — Все было хорошо, а в один момент твои родители от тебя едва ли не отказываются. Я видел то, с каким осуждением на меня смотрят. Как будто я проклят.  
  
Но ведь и правда проклят, в своей сути-то.  
  
— Что ж, — Магнус пожимает плечами и подходит совсем близко. Алек смотрит на бокалы в его руках, а следующие слова уверяют его в том, что доверять магам — безрассудство: — Ты можешь выпить, если хочешь.  
  
— Магнус, — сдержанно проговаривает Алек и передумывает садиться на диван. Он хочет уйти. — Мы договаривались.  
  
— Разве скрасить работу — отказаться от нее? — недоумевает Магнус и отставляет один бокал на стол, где он теряется в нагромождении книг. Алек чувствует, что начинает злиться. Снова, опять, в который раз.  
  
— Ты несерьезен, — обвиняет Алек. — Мне, кажется, пора. У меня нет времени распивать с тобой цветные напитки, Магнус. Ты это не понимаешь. Ты вообще не понимаешь ничего. Тебе легко говорить и метать синие молнии, твоя репутация и жизнь не зависят от каких-либо обстоятельств. Ты отнимаешь мое время.  
  
Алек говорит в сердцах, даже ощущает жар на лице от переполняющего чувства, а Магнус лишь отвечает:  
  
— Упрямец.  
  
Глубокий вдох и выдох. Он переводит взгляд и задерживается на тонком пальце, который подушечкой обводит кромку бокала. Глянец лака причудливо играет со светом, кольцо на долю секунды отражает блеск ламп и слепит, и Алек жмурится.  
  
Магнус отставляет и свой бокал, мягкий звон отдается эхом в другой реальности.  
  
— Импульсивные сумеречные охотники, — произносит Магнус, как будто осуждает и выносит приговор. И ведь так и есть — Алек готов поклясться, что слышит в его интонациях тысячу и одно обвинение. Он пришел сюда не за этим.  
  
— Мне действительно пора.  
  
— Даже не выпьешь? — удивляется Магнус.  
  
Алек же теперь точно уверен, что хочет ударить его. Наверное, он меняется в лице, потому что Магнус подбирается и перестает быть обманчиво расслабленным.  
  
Это запускает механизм, который выбрасывает Алека в открытый космос, где думать и рассуждать — лишние составляющие, мешающие спокойно левитировать. Магнус пахнет неожиданно приятно, а его руки, упирающиеся ему в грудь, только повышают ставки на потерянный контроль и пропажу точки опоры.  
  
Сейчас Алек упирается всем телом в Магнуса, и пока эта точка его держит, Алек не отступит.  
  
— Да ты вот-вот лопнешь от ярости, — на выдохе комментирует Магнус. Алек молча жмет его к стене — снова — и тянет запах с бритого виска.  
  
Что-то нежно-сладкое, яркое, с горьким привкусом лака для волос.  
  
Живот под касанием напрягается, а кожа непомерно горячая, обжигает ладони и шлет запрет на здравый смысл, который остается забыт. Алек не сразу осознает, что в поцелуе ведет не он, и не сразу чувствует теплые пальцы под поясом брюк.  
  
И злится. Хватает чужие запястья и тянет в сторону, Магнус нехотя вышагивает, и внутри неожиданно ясно поднимается понимание, чего именно не хватает. Алек может злиться или рвать одежду, оставлять синяки под цепким захватом, выбивать воздух из легких и заодно землю из-под ног. Но когда этот тошнотворный маг оказывается вжат в постель, Алек не скрывает, что, наконец, весьма удовлетворен.  
  
— Я думал, ты девственник, — негромко говорит Магнус, и Алек, кусая шею, чувствует вибрацию его голоса под губами. — Ведь так… Ох, господи, твои руки…  
  
Магнус реагирует непозволительно ярко, прогибается в спине с шумным вдохом, так беззастенчиво и просто, и Алек, словно ошпаренный, испуганно отстраняется.  
  
Молча смотрит в карие глаза и, не отводя взгляда, боковым зрением следит за тем, как Магнус скользит руками по простыне, заводя их вверх, вытягиваясь перед ним. И насмешливо тянет:  
  
— Все-таки девственник.  
  
Алек задерживает дыхание, потому что Магнус вскидывает бедра и _задевает_ его. Все его лицо горит, сердце раскатами громыхает в ушах, пальцы невозможно разжать от такого напряжения - все сводит.  
  
Он понимает, что до сих пор сжимает блестящую рубашку.  
  
— Это… — он поднимает ладони, словно покорно сдаваясь, и не решается поднять глаза выше отмеченной шеи.  
  
Магнус, шелестя простынями, продолжает вытягиваться под ним, поднимает подбородок и смотрит в упор. Алеку неожиданно становится до ужасного стыдно, но не смотреть он не может. Он не предпринимает ни одной попытки уйти, и смущается еще сильнее, когда Магнус поочередно выставляет стройные ноги по обеим сторонам от его бедер.  
  
Открывается.  
  
Его брюки слишком, слишком узкие, думает Алек. И все внутри от этой мысли горит еще сильнее.  
  
— Моральный кодекс? — спрашивает Магнус.  
  
— Что?  
  
Магнус выдыхает и поясняет иначе:  
  
— Я надеялся на… продуктивное сотрудничество.  
  
— Ты меня спровоцировал, — наконец, осознает Алек.  
  
Он спешно выпутывается и слезает с постели, пока его организм не перестал поддаваться сигналам мозга, но вместо укола гордости и оскорбления наружу просится подавленная злость. Злость, которая топит, которая глушит и ищет способа быть услышанной. И единственное, что сейчас ей нужно - рядом.  
  
Алек оборачивается на постель с каким-то незнакомым чувством понимает, _что_ ему хочется.   
  
— Маленький ангел заблудился, — Магнус, растрепанный и измятый, садится на постели и босой ногой поправляет край завернувшегося одеяла. Этот жест выбивает Алека из разговора на последующие несколько секунд. — Я тебе выйти отсюда не дам, Александр.  
  
Алеку кажется, он ослышался. Он смотрит на Магнуса и ждет пояснений, но тот молчит.   
  
Стакан заведенности и нервов вновь начинает обновляться. Зря он выводит его из себя. Он не может ручаться за то, что делает. Сделает.  
  
— Что?  
  
Но в ответ лишь самодовольство и безотчетная уверенность в себе — как же бесит, а.  
  
Вспышкой яркой и ослепляющей, коротким тихим скрипом под рукой, горячим выдохом и упрямством — Алек залпом опрокидывает в себя весь стакан. Магнус на самом деле приятно пахнет — его шея, уши, волосы и пальцы. Его рубашка на удачу настолько тонкая, что Алека удовлетворяет звук рвущейся ткани, как будто это единственный антистресс в его окружении.  
  
Когда он ведет рукой по чужому колену, кажется, его отпускает. Но стоит треклятому магу сделать едва ли вызывающий жест, как в голове начинает клинить снова и снова, и тогда отступлению места больше не остается.  
  
Во всем этом виноват только один человек, и это не он.  
  
Алек слепо уверяет себя, что у него просто нет другого выхода.  
  
Магнус целуется мокро и уверенно, тянет все на себя, уводит, забирает, практически крадет. Алек не успевает за ним, и это злит его все сильнее.  
  
Злит до тугого и сиплого выдоха с тонких губ и неожиданно собственной стыдливости. Чужой низкий голос — какие-то невнятные слова, которые сейчас не имеют никакого смысла. Алек зол. Алек так устал быть злым. Он не желает оставаться в дураках и быть использованным.  
  
— А ты… настойчивый, — загнанно роняет Магнус, и Алек только потом поймет, что это — слабая попытка сказать нечто иное. Но Магнус ведь знал, к чему раскладывал свои пасьянсы, и теперь Алек во всех его ответах — только попробуй остановить.  
  
Алек задыхается и давится от переизбытка воздуха. Магнус жаркий и гибкий, его дыхание шумное, быстрое и неглубокое, иногда переходящее в низкий голос, срывающийся на тонкую ноту. Алек смотрит вблизи на ровные блестящие стрелки на его глазах, замечает, что его ресницы тоже накрашены, и это неожиданно злит еще больше — грубый толчок и незамедлительная реакция тела в ответ.  
  
Он чувствует колени по своим бокам и притирается ближе, между, подхватывает под бедра и плавится. Все его тело выгорает. Мокрая челка липнет ко лбу. Внутри все сладко ноет и просится, просится, тянется.  
  
И - жарко. Как же, черт возьми, жарко.  
  
Магнус тоже меняется — перестает ластиться и выводить его. Кажется, он даже напрягается и больно путает пальцы в волосах, а потом снова гнет спину и запрокидывает голову. Даже от постели отрывается.  
  
Это раздражает Алека сильнее всего.  
  
Он впечатывает тонкие запястья ему в грудь, не дает пошевелиться и стаскивает его с подушки вниз, прописывая спиной по простыне. И едва ли не комкает, как клочок бумаги, уверенно желая сжать под себя. Магнус сперва отпирается и тянется вверх, но потом, видимо, не выдерживая, стонет тоньше прежнего, отчаянно сжимает кулаки, и Алек, восторженный, видит расплавленное золото в его глазах.  
  
Алек желает кончить как можно скорее.   
  
И растворяется.  
  
Первое, что приходит с осознанием, это то, что он тяжело дышит Магнусу в грудь. Его лицо все так же горит, его тело неприятно мокрое, а поясницу тянет от бессменной позы.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не отключился, потому что я хочу подняться, — слышит он.  
  
И без вопросов встает, ощущая, как горят уши от пристального внимания. Алек косится на Магнуса, отмечая, что никакого золота в глазах уже нет, и тайно об этом сожалеет.  
  
Он надевает свои вещи на мокрое тело, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, чем занят Магнус. Ему впервые за долгое время слишком пусто и спокойно.  
  
Легко, свободно, устало.  
  
— Ты знал с самого начала.  
  
Магнус не отвечает, и Алек изумленно поворачивается, находя того за изучением порванной рубашки.  
  
— Прости, — тут же извиняется он - за что, сам не понимая, но отчетливо осознавая одно: теперь надолго зависнет в петле этого происшествия. И будет прокручивать это в голове раз за разом, потому что не был готов. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.  
  
— Мне все равно казалось, что она слишком… слишком, — не подобрав слова, отзывается Магнус, скрывая скорбь по тонкой рубашке, поднимаясь с постели и беззастенчиво заглядывая Алеку в глаза. — Я бы с радостью пригласил тебя сейчас на ранний завтрак, но боюсь, тебя потеряют белохалатные санитары. Проблемы тебе сейчас не нужны, ты ведь только что от одной из них избавился. Незачем заменять одно другим, ведь так?  
  
Алек молчит. Он не знает, что сказать. Он чувствует себя странно - ощущений слишком много и слишком мало. Но Магнус не отстраняется:  
  
— Завтра ты должен вернуться в Нью-Йорк, Александр, буду признателен, если ты заглянешь ко мне хотя бы на ужин.  
  
Магнус переводит взгляд на его губы, и Алеку кажется, что его сейчас вот-вот обожжет приятным касанием, и готов ли он сейчас - не знает, но Магнус отступает первым.   
  
Во всем виновата Клэри.  
  
Иззи замыкает его в своих объятиях, а Джейс по-братски хлопает по плечу, поздравляя с преодолением демонического влияния. Алек видит Клэри, которая выходит его поприветствовать, и осознание заливает стыдом и смущением, потому что слова Джейса теперь звучат на другой лад.  
  
Его тошнит.  
  
— Утром с нами связались из Идриса и в изумлении стали причитать, что твоя реакция кардинально изменилась. Ты как чудом воскресший, — поделился Джейс, все еще приобнимая Алека за плечи. Не встретив в его лице понимания своей шутки, он извинился: — Неудачное сравнение, согласен.  
  
Нервное — это когда живот скручивает? Он нервничает?  
  
— Мы счастливы, что с тобой все в порядке, Алек, — говорит Клэри. — Импульсивный ты был очень страшен, честно говоря.  
  
Определенно, завтрак был лишним.  
  
— Не слушай ее, — отмахивается Джейс, — ты был как потерянный мальчик в поиске смысла жизни. Зрелище — полный отстой.  
  
Он не может не думать об этом.  
  
— Зато его статистика по убийству демонов превзошла твою, — Иззи ухмыляется и первой ступает в общий зал, пестрящий экранами с множеством столбцов и диаграмм. — Ну, старший братец, работу никто не отменял.  
  
И Алек тяжело выдыхает.  
  
Вернуться в общий строй полноценным человеком, с чувствами, в которых больше нет столько раздражения и гнева — это даже кажется порядком непривычным. Алек должен злиться на Клэри, тушить и глушить это внутри себя своим открывшимся бесстрашием и никогда не знать, что с ним не все в порядке. По крайне мере, это оказалось не смертельным и вылечить, как говорят остальные, это удалось.  
  
Алек понимает теперь, о какой цене шла речь, когда Магнус говорил об услуге. Он понимает и то, что цена оправдывает цель, что ничего лучше бы не нашлось, что никто бы не придумал разумнее. Магнус — умный маг, наверняка, в его практике уже встречался такой род «заболевания», и разграничить теперь это понятие становится еще сложнее.  
  
Алек чувствует себя нездоровым. Вкладывает стрелу в пальцы, пускает ее в полет и думает, что он — такая же стрела, которая вонзилась в цель своим острым концом. Вонзилась и застряла, и теперь болит, болит, болит.  
  
Он не приходит к Магнусу на ужин ни на следующий вечер, ни через неделю. Его полет отрезан от свободы, он не представляет, куда двигаться дальше, а главное — как. Он не желал этого. Или желал? Алек знает, что его болезнь уже дала корни, но верить в своего доктора он отказывается, потому что боится получить что-нибудь еще.  
  
Магнус, может быть, и лечит, но взамен оставляет за собой невыносимую побочку, которая вызывает привыкание.  
  
Клэри — единственная, кто в этом виновата. Алек повторяет это снова и снова, но теперь это не имеет ни малейшего смысла, потому что отклика нет, раздражение сменяется усталостью и огорчением. Той самой обидой, которая подсказывает: решись уже. И Клэри тут вовсе не при чем.  
  
— Александр.  
  
Алек готов услышать что угодно и не поднимает глаз. А Магнус говорит:  
  
— Ты шел ко мне очень и очень долго. Неужели забыл, где я живу?  
  
Запах благовоний возвращает его на землю, возвращает его в реальность, в которой тот самый день на самом деле был. Алек проходит внутрь и снова задевает ветряную мельницу, звук которой приятной трелью разливается по ушам. Вот он — низкий стол, заваленный книгами, вот он — мягкий кот, раскинувшийся на подушках.  
  
А вот он — Магнус с заинтересованным взглядом и, как ни странно, пустыми руками.  
  
— Я… могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь или мы посидим с тобой в неофициальной обстановке? — спрашивает он, качнувшись на пятках.  
  
Алек хмурится.  
  
— Когда ты понял?  
  
— Что понял?  
  
— Что это… пройдет. Если мы сделаем то, что… мы сделали, — Алек старательно подбирает слова и облизывает пересохшие губы. Почему тогда, когда он не отказался бы выпить, Магнус ему этого не предлагает?  
  
— О, — тянет Магнус. — Ты об _этом_.  
  
Он проходит к дивану, но не садится — уходит чуть поодаль, как будто нарочно увеличивая расстояние. Алеку это странно не нравится.  
  
— Это просто, Александр. Все очень и очень просто.  
  
— Никто не понял, а ты — все сделал так, чтобы это помогло. Ты знал, что это поможет.  
  
— На самом деле, я не знал, — сдается Магнус, и Алек, кажется, догадывается, почему тот норовит выскользнуть и отойти. Неловко, думает Алек.  
  
Магнусу неловко признавать за собой не стопроцентное качество. Ведь поэтому?  
  
— Это лишь было предположением. Идея возникла спонтанно. Ты сам меня на нее и вдохновил.  
  
Алек в волнении стоит посреди комнаты, которая напоминает обо всем случившемся, и чувствует, как горят уши.  
  
Он пропускает момент, когда Магнус останавливается напротив него. Свежий, ухоженный, с потрясающей укладкой и блестящими стрелками на глазах. Алек помнит, как дрожали его ресницы, когда… он помнит.  
  
Закрывает глаза и пропадает.  
  
Сладковатый запах Магнуса — ярче и отчетливее, его дыхание на лице, и руки сами тянутся к его сверкающей рубашке, но Алек тут же одергивает себя, неосознанно боясь испортить ее тоже.  
  
Магнус это замечает и доверительно шепчет в самое ухо:  
  
— Ты можешь порвать и эту, если захочешь.  
  
И Алек не может поверить своим ушам.


End file.
